minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Jungle Temple
A Jungle Temple is a naturally generated structure that generates in jungle biomes. A temple consists of stone bricks, mossy stone bricks, Mossy Cobblestone, cracked stone brick, and chiseled stone bricks. The temples contains up to two chests like a dungeon. The temples contain two new stairs which are based on the mossy stone bricks and the broken stone bricks. On one side, there are three levers which open the hole to the first chest, and on the other side, there is a path with tripwires and dispensers. Obtaining the Treasure The dispensers are covered up with vines which makes them difficult to see. They are also filled with many arrows which can kill the player if triggered excessively. One common way to disable these is to use shears to break the tripwire string. This disables the trap and makes it safe to reach the chest. To reach the other chest, the player must complete a simple piston puzzle. This puzzle will open a small hole in the floor above allowing the player to drop down and reach the chest. If the player does not wish to do the puzzle they can also mine around it and reach the chest. Typical treasures that can be found in Jungle Temples are: *Bones *Gold *Rotten flesh *Emeralds *Arrows (In dispensers) *Diamonds *Horse Armor *Name Tags Bugs *In some cases, a tree may spawn too close to the temple and end up replacing some of the internal mechanics like sticky pistons or redstone wire. *On a rare occasion a desert temple may spawn in place of a jungle temple. *Sometimes Jungle Temples spawns in water. *If two Jungle Temples spawn near each other, it is possible that one of them may corrupt the build of the other one. Trivia *Several blocks that were not naturally occurring before Snapshot 12w22a are now found in jungle temples, such as dispensers, chiseled stone bricks, redstone wires, redstone repeaters, levers, and sticky pistons. *As it is made of stone, and will not burn, an easy way to find a Jungle Temple is to light the jungle on fire, burning away all of the leaves and trees and vines. *The main contents of chests inside jungle temples include rotten flesh, gold, and bones. This may be the primary contents because the chest inside of a jungle temple may represent a coffin (hints the contents of gold, rotten flesh and bones). The structure itself also somewhat resembles ancient architecture, which may very well mean that a burial site was in mind when jungle temples were implemented into Minecraft. *As of 1.8 you can craft Moss Stone and Chiseled Stone Brick, so Jungle Temples were made a bit less useful. *In the newest update of Xbox, they added in Jungle Temples and Desert Temples. Gallery buged jungle temple.jpg|Bugged jungle temple in water. Jungle Temple Inside.jpg|The inside of a jungle temple. Jungle_Temple.png|A Jungle Temple. Jung temp in.jpg|Inside of a Jungle Temple Walkthrough Category:Environment Category:Naturally Generated Structures Category:Generated Structures Category:Gameplay